


In the moment

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Rei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Chef Rei, Knotting, M/M, Maid Nagisa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Nagisa's first heat leaves him in need of an alpha's help. Rei steps up and finally tells Nagisa exactly how he feels about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part is short and sweet. Or should I say smut because that's basically all it is!

Nagisa looked over at the door as he watched Nitori dragging Rei into the room by his sleeve. His eyelids were heavy as he blinked at the two.

"Rei-chan." He breathed a small smile appearing on his face. The chef got closer, taking a seat next to the other and running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face. "You smell so good." The omega whispered, leaning into the touch.

"Nagisa." Rei sighed. "You're just saying that because of your heat." The boy shrugged.

"It's true though." He muttered, looking up at the alpha through his eyelashes. "Not just that, everything about you Rei, please will you help me."

"Nagisa." He murmured getting closer to the omega. 

"Is that a yes?" Nagisa smiled. "Because I'm not sure if I can deal with this much longer, I feel so empty." He whimpered.

"I-If that's what you want." Rei replied.

"Of course Rei." The omega reached out a hand which the other took quickly into his own.

"Then yes." Rei answered. Nagisa grinned as much as he could, before pulling the alpha on top of him and flipping them over so he was straddling his waist.

"Hurry up and fuck me then." He breathed, leaning down to press a kiss against the man's lips, grinding down against his body. He pulled away, his breathing hot and heavy against the alpha's face. "You need to take your clothes of Rei." He stated, with a small smirk. The other had been so lost in the moment but quickly nodded as he processed what the blonde had said.

He sat up with Nagisa still in his lap, unbuttoning his shirt with the omega's help. He pulled it off quickly, feeling the maid running his hands across his chest and stomach. He reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, managing to pull them and his underwear all the way off.

Nagisa was whimpering his hips lifting up as he desperately tried to sit back down on the alpha's cock.

"Slow down Nagisa." Rei soothed.

"Rei please, I~I need your." 

"I know, and I'll give it to you." He cooed. "You've just got to calm down, relax." Nagisa nodded, slowing his hips and allowing Rei to take control. He gently grabbed the maid's waist, lifting him up and then pushing him back down, his cock pressing against the omega's hole. "You ready?" He asked softly. The maid sunk down, a high gasp passing his lips.

"Yeah." He muttered, biting at his lower lip. He slowly lifted up before dropping back down, whimpering quietly. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, feeling the chef press his lips against his neck.

He started a slow, steady rhythm, rising and falling with the help of the alpha who was breathing heavily against his ear as he began to swivel his hips as well.

"Rei." Nagisa moaned as the man shifted underneath him and hit his prostate head on. "Fuck, yes." He gasped out, his legs beginning to tremble.

Rei stared, transfixed as he watched the omega. The way his body moved so fluidly against his own and his face changed every time his cock rammed into him, his lips occasionally forming a pretty pink O as he couldn't find the right words to say. It was the perfect sight.

"You look so good like this Nagisa." He voiced breathily, bringing one hand up to run down the blonde's side. "Doing so well." The other's breathing was heavy as he keened into the his touch, an audible whine falling from his mouth.

"Rei-chan please, I need more." He whimpered, hips bucking frantically and almost sporadically as if he had little control of his body. He was making small, desperate noises as the alpha held his hips to steady him, looking up at the man with needy eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Rei reassured, softly kissing the omega until he had calmed down. He managed to flip them over, Nagisa now lying on his back with the alpha above him. "Let me do all the work, let me make you feel good." He whispered hotly against the maid's lips, pressing in for a feverish kiss once he had finished.

He started the steady rocking of his hips, making sure to hit the omega's prostate with every thrust. This left the blonde a whining, begging mess, the alpha's name passing his lips in a mantra as his hands grabbed at the pillow above his head so he could anchor himself down.

"Please, harder Rei." He gasped, hips beginning to buck against the man's own again. The alpha complied, grabbing his hips and pushing himself in deeper, the thrust drawing a long moan from maid beneath him. "Fuck Rei, so good."

The man kept on expertly thrusting his hips into the other's body who began to shake, his eyes screwing shut as he threw his head back. The next one had his jaw going slack as he let out a silent scream, his hands fisting at the pillow case.

"Fuck Rei." He managed to cry out just before he felt the alpha quickly snapping his hips back up into the same spot. His body was quivering against every buck of the other man's hips, making his back arch in pleasure. 

Rei could see the rise and fall of Nagisa's chest as he struggled to say the words he so desperately wanted to. All he could do was make wanton little noises, his head tossing from side to side against the mattress. 

He finally opened his eyes, staring up at the alpha with a lust-filled gaze, one that the other wasn't expecting. His mouth was still open, shakey, laboured breaths being the only thing to pass his lips, his cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink, small beads of sweat forming on his hair line. He was irresistible. 

Rei removed his hands from the omega's hips, instead planting them on either side of his head so he could lean down and press a passionate kiss against his lips. When he pulled back he couldn't help but stare at the blonde's lips which were now swollen and a rosy red colour.

"So pretty Nagisa." He whispered delicately, contrasting the powerful thrusts he was still doing into the maid's pliant body. "Being such a good omega, so good for your alpha." With those words Nagisa was groaning again, having managed to finally find his voice.

"Rei, ngh, please." He whined, hips moving back against the other's. He was desperate again, this time begging with his actions rather than words. He was letting out short huffs with every thrust feeling his body quivering. "More." He finally gasped out. He could feel the alpha driving into him deeper and harder. He was going at a punishing rate, slamming into the omega's body impossibly quickly.

Nagisa's hands were now clutching at the other's shoulders as the whole bed began to shake, he wrapped his legs around the man's waist so he could push back against him. The maid's breath was erratic, his whole body now covered in sweat, plastering his fringe to his forehead. He was letting out longer and louder groans with each thrust, feeling the other's cock abusing his prostate.

Not soon after, he was a moaning, writhing mess, unable to speak, just hoping the alpha would continue to give him what he needed. His body was rapidly heating up and not just because of his heat. He was being hit by wave after wave of pleasure, letting his jaw go slack in a silent scream that he didn't manage to let out. He was visibly shaking, moans broken as he dug his fingernails into the man's skin.

"Fuck Rei." He cried out on one particularly well angled thrust. "Please knot me, fuck please, I need it so bad, so bad Rei." He choked, tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. Rei could tell he was close, he was even more desperate than before.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'll give it to you." He reassured through gritted teeth, dropping his head. He could feel the maid's whole body tense beneath him and that included his hole which tighten hard around his cock, drawing a low growl from his throat. 

He could feel his own hips beginning to falter as his knot started to swell. He let  out a quiet groan, feeling the other's tight heat begin to pulse around him, the drag causing a delicious amount of friction.

Below him Nagisa was whimpering and whining, hips bucking wildly and uncontrollably, his head thrown back, with his throat bared. It was the perfect canvas: smooth, bare, ready to mark, the alpha couldn't help but lean down and lick a strip up the pale column, his mouth finding purchase just below his jaw.

"You ready for my knot?" Rei asked gruffly. Nagisa nodded frantically.

"Yes, please Rei, fuck I need it." He started wriggling his hips. "Please give it to me, fill me, please alpha." Rei's eyes opened wide as he heard the blonde's words. He felt all his muscles tense as his knot popped, spreading the omega's hole wide as it locked them in place. As soon as Nagisa felt the burning sensation against his rim he was cumming, shooting hot spurts across his stomach, his back violently arching as high pitched moans ripped from the back of his throat.

Rei let out a snarl and without thinking bit down into the omega's neck, breaking the skin and leaving the other gasping. He rested his forehead against the bed, trying to get his breath back as he was pumping the omega full of his cum. When he'd come to his senses he drew back, staring down at the mark he'd left before fully realising what he'd done.

"Nagisa." He gasped. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, I just did it in the moment~" Nagisa quietened him as he tried to pull out of the maid, his knot causing him to get stuck.

"Rei, relax." He hushed.

"How can you be so calm?" He questioned frantically. "We're bonded now Nagisa, you're stuck with me."

"So." He muttered, Rei freezing and staring down at him. "Rei, why can you not get the message, I want you to be my alpha." He explained, a blush spreading across his face before he spoke again. "I love you."

Those three words had the man leaning down, pressing a passionate kiss against the omega's lips.

"I'm so glad." Rei muttered as he pulled away. "Because I love you too, I have for a while in fact." Nagisa gave him a soft smile reaching up and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Their lips met again in a gentle and loving kiss as they rolled over onto their sides.

They pulled away after what felt like ages, Rei pressing a kiss against the tip of the omega's nose, making him giggle. Nagisa let out a sleepy hum, burying his face into the alpha's chest.

"Hold me Rei-chan." He muttered, looking up at the other with dazed eyes. Rei wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him in closer to his body. The maid inhaled his scent, it was comforting.

The man pulled his cock from the other when his knot had finally deflated. The omega whimpered, feeling his skin already beginning to prickle and heat up.

"What're you going to do for the rest of you're heat?" Rei muttered into the omega's hair.

"I was hoping you'd stay with me." Nagisa replied. "You're my alpha after all." A warm smile spread across the man's face.

"You're right." Rei grinned. "And I'll stay with you for as long as you need."

"Good." Nagisa sighed. "I wouldn't let you leave anyway." The alpha chuckled, running a hand down the other's back. 

This was going to be a fun day.


End file.
